banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mazlow O'Keeffe
Ripley Mazlow was born on the planet Ripley in the Tennessee System. Even from a very young age, he loved to fly. His father would take him into orbit frequently in his freighter, always letting Mazlow take the controls. O'Keeffe was very popular in high school, and always seemed to have a girlfriend. But then he got one, Fenda Bagistar, pregnant. Surprising his friends who saw him as a total ladies man who could never settle down, Mazlow announced he would do the right thing. He was already working at an insurance company, and started paying more attention to his appearance in an attempt to impress his superiors. As soon as he was able to secure a promotion, he and Fenda would get a place together. He stepped up big time and was looking forward to being a father. But then, Fenda disappeared. He found out she'd gone to the other side of the planet, but had headed offworld before he got there. He had no idea why she'd left, or where she'd gone. The Search Mazlow spent several years searching for Fenda and his child. He didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. Once in a while, he'd find rumors of Fenda having been on a planet he visited, but he was always so far behind her moves. He often considered just giving up, but the thought of never even knowing his child pained him. In time though, it was something he would just come to accept. Later, he would start to hear rumors of a man named O'Keeffe who fought in the Clone Wars. Mazlow could only assume this was his son. On the holonet, he was even able to see a picture of Miles O'Keeffe, who had quickly become the eleventh most recognizable war hero. That's when he decided to try and leave the damn Galaxy. Beyond the Rim Mazlow took his ship and just set off for the edge of the Outer Rim. Once he got there, he just kept going. Leaving the gravity well of the Galaxy rocked his ship like crazy, but he made it out. He continued on several hours after he'd seen his last star. He was cold and alone in uncharted space. It was exactly what he wanted, as he'd felt a lack of hope for a few years at that point. It was time to turn around and let the gravity in the center of the Galaxy shake his ship apart. He was ready for it to end. Gravity did take his ship, and it certainly tried to rip it apart. But Mazlow just didn't have it in him to lose control and let the ship crash. He couldn't take that step. Instead, he ended up doing a hard landing on some uncharted world at the edge of the Rim. It was sparsely populated, but it felt right. One thing he noticed about this planet, Dejar, was that most of the small populace was uninsured. Mazlow reached his old contacts on Ripley, and set up a Benefit Firm that could help the citizens get quotes from the insurance providers. His big finish at the end of his presentation was usually, "And now, the whores!" At one presentation though, he misread the client. It was rare, extremely rare, but it happened once. The client was extremely flustered as the whores pranced in. Mazlow snapped his fingers, "Bitches, leave." Mazlow and the client locked eyes, just staring at each other as the bitches left. Then Mazlow snapped again, "He-bitches, come!" And the client signed. Mazlow's best client was Sandra Gomd. His natural smalltalk led to them really getting to know each other, and finding many common interests. The first thing he'd noticed about her was her hair, then her breasts, and later her laugh. It made him feel closer to the sky somehow. And much faster than he would have expected, Sandra taught him he could love again. They married three years later. Years Later... Years later, Mazlow was meeting a client at a bar, when he saw a younger man sitting there. He'd been to this bar hundreds of time for business meetings, but never seen this particular visitor. After a quick examination, Mazlow knew who it was. Mazlow saw his client hadn't arrived yet, and went to have a moment with the young man. His hands were shaking slightly, and his heart was ready to pound right out of his chest, but he told Miles who he was. It was amazing to meet him, finally. After so many years of searching and then losing hope. He'd certainly grown into quite the man, and had done amazing things. And now Miles was apparently trying to join the Rebel Alliance, to overthrow the Empire. He was someone Mazlow could be proud of, and even admire. What's more, he needed to know a place the Rebellion could hide that no one could find them. Mazlow remembered his trip beyond the Rim, and told Miles how to find it. Father and son embraced for the last time, and Miles was gone. Death After seeing his son Mazlow felt a new energy and decided to try an open yet another planet to wonders of insurance. Taking his wife Sandra and a list of contacts he headed to Tatooine. He was invited on Jabba's sail barge to see an execution for doing such a great job of lowering Jabba's rate when the infamous Luke Skywalker destroyed the barge and Mazlow was killed in the resulting explosion. Category:People killed by Luke Skywalker